1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for cleaning the lower extremities of one's body and more particularly to a foot-cleaning apparatus, whereby the user thereof can maintain a substantially upright position during the cleaning of his or her feet, toes or lower portion of the legs without the need of bending over to do so.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a real need for a device to provide a suitable means for one to easily and safely clean and/or scrub the lower extremities of the body. This is especially true with regards to the elderly and infirm, those overweight or pregnant as well as people who have various medical conditions that make it difficult or prevent them from safely bending over, particularly in confined areas such as bathtubs or stall showers.
Many types of foot-cleaning devices have been tried and suggested. However, these devices have various limitations that restrict their use and are either specifically arranged for use as toe-cleaning devices, foot scrubbers or devices for applying various medicines. Moreover, some types of devices as mentioned above are complicated to operate, expensive to maintain and restricted to a particular use.
As example of some known cleaning devices one may refer to any of the following United States Patents.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,814 to H. Safalow a toe-cleaning device that includes a conical-shaped toe cleaning member which is half brush and half sponge, and is mounted on a rod for insertion between adjacent toes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,825 to L. Krummenacher there is disclosed an apparatus for pedicure use which comprises a treatment chamber having an open top to allow at least one foot to be received in a device in which is operably mounted a foot-scrubbing means, a foot rest within the device, and a reciprocating means for foot-scrubbing action.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,917 to G. C. Miller there is disclosed a foot-hygiene device that comprises a foundation member and a ventral brush supported by the foundation member for applying a scrubbing force to a ventral surface of the foot upon movement of the foot thereagainst.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,733 to P. M. Joseph et al there is disclosed a foot cleaning and chemical application apparatus that comprises a handle, and a brush which is attached to the handle. The terminating end of the handle is adapted to removably receive a connector which supports absorbent sponge material having a size and shape to fit between the toes of a person for cleaning purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,525 there is disclosed an apparatus for brushing and cleaning feet which consists of an oblong receptacle having two compartments for the feet in which brush-like material is arranged to engage the toes of the feet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,668 there is disclosed a foot scrubber with a soap dispenser for users who cannot reach their feet, wherein the scrubber includes a handle connected to a vertical shaft having an arm for applying pressure on a compressible dispenser, only when the handle is in a predetermined angular position. Suction cups are also provided to hold the housing in place when the scrubber is in use.